Marry Me
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Kau benar," sahut Sai lagi,  "Kau memang bodoh.  Menyedihkan. Dan itu  sebabnya aku ada. Kau  membutuhkanku untuk bisa  melindungimu." 1829, malam hari di kediaman  Uzumaki, Sai mengutarakan  rahasia yang selama ini ia jaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: AU, ooc, misstype, oc.**

::

**Marry Me**

::

**#1**

**A Broken-Heart Girl**

::

1829, Inggris

Malam itu udara panas. Angin hampir tak bertiup. Di padang rumput luas dekat Manchester, sebuah kereta hitam melesat. Suara derap langkah kaki sepasang kuda yang memacu menjadi salah satu pengusik ketenangan padang rumput yang indah. Kereta itu terus berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah bangunan besar yang ramai dan terang benderang.

Rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Dari dalam keretanya, seorang pemuda berjas keluar dengan gaya khas bangsawannya dan langsung menuju pintu masuk utama. Para penjaga memberi hormat, namun dia mengabaikan mereka.

Aula utama dipenuhi kaum bangwasan yang saling bercerita dengan rekan mereka. Bukan suatu bentuk keakraban, melainkan persaingan. Alunan lagu indah yang dibawakan oleh orchestra yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan menguarkan tensi ketat dari topeng tersenyum wajah mereka.

Saling memberi hormat, memamerkan kekayaannya dengan bersikap anggun, memakai perhiasan yang memberi beban berlebih pada tubuh, dan mengumbar segala kesuksesan usahanya. Saling tertawa bersama, tapi di belakang punggungnya memegang belati.

Tidak. Tidak. Itu hanya ungkapan.

Ini bukan kisah pembunuhan.

Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan yang lain, yang hanya dilalui oleh segelintir orang, berdiri calon pewaris Hyuuga yang punya sinar mata kecewa.

"Menyedihkan, eh, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata yang menunduk terkejut. Ada seseorang yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka karena gaun yang ia kenakan merasa disentuh kain tebal bahan jas orang yang bicara padanya. Saat dia ingin membuka mulut, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau bodoh."

Hinata lantas berbalik, dan terdiam saat melihat senyum palsu itu terkembang untuknya.

Udara dingin yang bertiup cukup keras menyelinap masuk dari jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka, membuat rambut hitam si pemuda bergoyang ringan. "Gadis bodoh," katanya lagi.

Di tengah ruangan, udara romantis mulai tercipta saat irama yang dimainkan mulai berubah. Seluruh orang mulai menepi, memberi akses masuk bagi sepasang kekasih untuk masuk dan mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan.

Hinata berbalik untuk melihat pangeran impiannya berdansa dengan belahan jiwa yang selalu ia puja.

Di sana, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum bahagia, merangkul Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Pesta pertunangan mereka berdua.

Pasangan bangsawan lain mulai bergabung untuk berdansa. Diikuti pasangan lainnya. Satu-satu memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Hinata tersenyum.

Kecut.

Pemuda bangsawan yang tadi menyapanya maju, mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Hinata yang hampir menangis. "Kau senang?" tanyanya, sekilas matanya melirik. Ada seberkas kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di manik hitamnya yang gelap.

"Y-ya."

Pemuda itu mendecih, agak keras sehingga Hinata mengadahkan kepala hanya untuk memastikan dia sedang apa, lalu menarik gadis itu keluar.

Di koridor sepi yang tak terlalu terang, derap langkah kaki mereka membentur dinding tebal yang akhirnya membuat gema yang tak terlalu besar. Angin yang semakin berhembus kencang membuat Hinata kedinginan, tapi tak berani untuk membantah pemuda yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Sekarang katakan…" tangannya menarik gadis Hyuuga yang terluka untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sayap kiri bangunan, "… bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, takut. Takut kalau ia akan menangis karena ini semua. Takut kalau ia yang lemah dilihat orang lain. Takut kalau emosinya akan menghancurkan segala pertahanan yang ia bangun.

Sang pria melepaskan jasnya, lalu melapisi punggung gadis yang begitu kosong tanpa perlindungan. Hinata terkejut, namun ia membiarkannya. "Dunia ini menyedihkan," katanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kemana Caroline?"

"D-dia... tadi izin ke toilet," sahut Hinata, "Tuan datang?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Sai balik bertanya, dia memundurkan sedikit punggungnya untuk bisa bersandar pada kursi, lalu mengadah, melihat langit yang tertutup awan gelap. "Naruto dan Sakura itu temanku. Kau ingat?"

"Ya."

"Kau, kenapa datang?"

"Aku… diundang," jawabnya agak ragu, mengundang senyum sinis Sai yang tengah meliriknya.

"Kau tahu kau akan merasa sakit, namun kau tetap datang?" tantangnya. Hinata tak menjawab. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur air matanya yang hampir keluar. "Kau bodoh atau apa?" Nafas Hinata yang mendengarnya terasa berat, "Malah tersenyum. Kau tak tahu wajahmu itu mengerikan? Kau tersenyum saat matamu menangis?"

"Iya." Suara serak Hinata akhirnya membuat Sai terdiam. "Iya." Gadis itu menyerah, air matanya mulai keluar, menggenangi pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena dingin, "iya," ulangnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Tangannya mulai beralih menghapus jejak air matanya yang deras, "Aku memang bodoh." Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar dan semakin keras.

Senyum Sai pudar. Ada ekspresi marah yang coba ia tekan dari rahangnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Aku bodoh," Hinata terus mengulang-ulang pernyataan itu. Membuat Sai yang melihatnya berteriak-teriak dalam hati seperti orang gila yang terbakar emosi.

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan. Berhenti. Hentikan itu. Kau sakit! Jangan bicara! Itu membuatku gila!

"Aku bodoh. Gadis bodoh. Menyedihkan…" Hinata tertawa di tengah tangisnya.

Sai yang tak tahan segera meraih bahu Hinata, mendorong gadis itu ke arah tubuhnya, lalu memeluknya erat. "Berhenti," suaranya terluka, "Hentikan itu," lalu Sai membawa kepalanya beristirahat di atas kepala Hinata, "Hentikan." Saat Sai mengatakannya, dia mengeluarkan segala harapan dalam hatinya yang selalu tersembunyi.

"…"

"Kau benar," sahut Sai lagi, "Kau memang bodoh. Menyedihkan. Dan itu sebabnya aku ada. Kau membutuhkanku untuk bisa melindungimu."

1829, malam hari di kediaman Uzumaki, Sai mengutarakan rahasia yang selama ini ia jaga.

.

.

.

"HINATA! Caroline hilang!"

Hanabi yang sedang mengenakan gaun seakan lupa tentang tata krama yang telah dia pelajari sejak kecil. Dia berlari dari koridor sambil mengangkat ujung pakaiannya yang terlalu panjang, menghampiri kakaknya yang buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda yang selalu suka mengejeknya.

Hanabi yang terengah-engah melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, dan itu sukses membangkitkan rasa penasaran yang dia punya sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang punya cita-cita jadi jurnalis. "Kalian ngapain?" tanyanya. Untuk sesaat, Hanabi lupa masalah penting yang baru saja ia umumkan.

"Gak ngap-pain, kok."

Sebagai seorang adik yang sudah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama Hinata, Hanabi tahu kalau kakaknya sedang berbohong. Alisnya yang naik sebelah mengindikasikan pikirannya yang akhirnya malah membuat Hinata merasa tertangkap basah.

Sebentar.

Tertangkap basah?

Hinata bukan maling!

"Ada apa kau kemari?" dari pada Hinata yang cuma bisa bengong, Sai lebih tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada Hanabi yang menginterupsi momennya. Jadi, dengan suaranya yang lembut namun menusuk, Sai bertanya.

Dan pertanyaan dari Sai sukses menyalakan kembali alarm Hanabi yang sempat mati.

Si bungsu nepuk jidatnya, lalu langsung melihat Hinata dengan panik. Keringat memenuhi keningnya yang tak berponi, lalu mulai bersuara, "Caroline… dia… hilang."

.

.

.

Pertama, Naruto yang bertunangan dengan Sakura. Terus, ada Sai yang terus menghinanya. Lalu sekarang, Caroline hilang?

Jadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata itu emang gak gampang.

::

"Kami menemukan boneka beruang ini di depan gerbang." Seorang penjaga menyerahkan boneka itu ke tangan Hinata.

"Mungkin dia pergi menaiki kereta ini," sahut temannya, seorang pria gembul berpakaian setelan hitam, menunjuk ke jejak roda sebuah kereta yang masih baru.

Hinata mendekap erat si beruang seraya berharap semoga Caroline baik-baik saja.

"Kelihatannya masih bisa terkejar," lalu Sai menarik Hinata ke arah belakang rumah.

Kandang kuda.

::

Seorang pria tua berambut putih duduk di kursi kemudi sambil mengarahkan sepasang kuda-kudanya untuk menarik kereta bugi yang dia anggap kosong.

Jika saja dia tahu ada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah ketakutan meringkuk di dalam kereta, apa yang akan terjadi?

Kereta itu terus berjalan, melintasi sebuah lahan pertanian jangung milik keluarga Pendleton, lalu berbelok menuju sebuah jembatan kayu yang membelah sungai kecil berair jernih, dan terus berjalan menuju pusat kota Manchester yang ramai.

::

"Siapa yang terakhir kali keluar dari sini?" Sai yang telah bersiap pergi berhenti sebentar untuk bertanya pada penjaga gerbang.

"Seorang pria tua," sahut salah satu dari mereka, "Hampir botak, memakai mantel coklat dan syal merah," tambah yang lain, "Oh, dan juga sedikit kumis di wajahnya."

Sai mengangguk, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Hanabi yang wajahnya hampir menangis karena rasa bersalah. "Hei, segera lapor polisi."

Hanabi mengangguk, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam, memanggil Neji untuk mengantarnya ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Sai melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Hinata, mencegah gadis yang duduk di depannya agar tak jatuh, lalu merunduk sambil memegang tali kekang kuda, "Siap-siap," katanya, membuat Hinata mau tak mau menelan ludah akibat gugup.

Saat Sai mulai memacu kudanya, Hinata mencengkram erat punggung kuda yang membawa mereka.

::

Part 1 completed.

::

**Saya gak tahu apa ini udah cukup bagus atau belum, tapi semoga reader gak kecewa membacanya…**

**Sedikit eksperimen dengan mencoba mereka keadaan Inggris di tengah masa revolusi industry. Mohon maafkan saya jika terdapat tahun yang bertabrakan dengan penemuan teknologi atau peristiwa sejarah lainnya. Ke-minus-tahuan saya tentang sejarah menjadikan cerita ini aneh dan menyimpang dari kondisi sebenarnya.**

**Pendleton, nama berlakang suami masa depan Judie Abbot, Jervis Pendleton. Tokoh utama dalam cerita serial Daddy long leg. Sebuah novel terkenal yang ditulis dalam bentuk surat. Novel lama. Saya maklum kalau ada yang gak tahu.**

**Bedewe, Ini udah cukup Western belum ya? Haha, mudah-mudahan sudah.**

**Kritik dan saran tetap diharapkan.**

**Fic ini gak bakalan discontinued. Tapi, saya akan ingin tahu dulu bagaimana respon pembaca. Jadi, mohon reviewnya ya?**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	2. Chapter 2

::

**#2**

**From Manchester to Liverpool**

::

Caroline tak pernah berpikir akan begini jadinya. Bocah Sembilan tahun itu awalnya hanya berniat mengerjai bibinya yang suka menggerutu. Saat dia minta izin Hinata ke kamar mandi, mamanya meminta sang bibi, Hanabi, untuk menemaninya.

Caroline yang masih bocah langsung dialiri ide segar dari kepalanya untuk mengejai adik Hinata yang suka sekali mencerewetinya saat makan. Jangan makan ini. Jangan makan itu. Makan banyak sayur untuk kesehatanmu. Jangan memotong daging terlalu besar. Makan harus bersih. Jangan biarkan sisa makanan menempel di mulut. Blablablabla… dia lupa apa selanjutnya.

Tapi, ya begitu. Caroline yang masih anak-anak begitu cinta dengan kekebasan hingga Hanabi dia anggap sebagai seorang keturunan penyihir yang selain seram juga menyebalkan.

Jadi dia diam-diam keluar dari kamar mandi, mengendap-endap di belakang Hanabi yang lagi bicara sama temannya yang kebetulan juga ada di toilet, lalu bersembunyi. Dan karena ternyata halaman itu begitu rapi hingga si gadis kecil mengira tak ada tempat yang bagus untuk sembunyi, dia memutuskan untuk naik ke sebuah kereta penumpang yang baru saja menurunkan sepasang bangsawan lain yang berbusana mewah.

Dan di luar dugaannya, kereta itu mulai berjalan, membawanya jauh meninggalkan Hanabi juga mamanya.

::

"Jangan cengeng!"

Di atas kuda yang melaju kencang, ada Sai dan Hinata yang menangis.

Rumput liar sedikit bergoyang saat langkah kuda hitam milik Naruto, Trixy, menimbulkan aliran udara akibat gerakannya. Gaun biru muda yang dikenakan Hinata berkibar, membuat sang kuda sedikit takut dan justru memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

Melewati ladang jagung yang cukup luas milik walikota Pendleton, Hinata sedikit ngeri karena suasanya gelap dan menakutkan. Seketika tangisnya berhenti, berganti isakan putus asa yang membuat pemuda di belakangnya mendengus.

"Dasar cengeng!" gerutu Sai, "Kenapa sih cewek cuma bisa nangis?" tambahnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, ada mawar liar yang tumbuh dan mulai berbunga. Kalau saja tidak ada insiden Caroline hilang, mungkin berkuda berdua di sini bisa menimbulkan kesan romantis yang menyenangkan.

"Caroline…" isak Hinata, "Aku ibu yang buruk."

"Berhentilah meratapi nasibmu," ujar Sai, kemudian dia menghentikan Trixy, lalu turun untuk memeriksa jalan yang mereka lalui. Sepertinya mereka berada pada jalur yang tepat. Sai memeriksa jejak kereta yang melintasi tanah, lalu kembali naik ke atas pelana.

"Dia ke pusat kota Manchester."

::

Sesampainya di Manchester, Hinata mendapati kota itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa gelandangan yang tertidur di emperan perumahan yang menjulang tinggi. Hampir saja dia menangis lagi jika Sai tak menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan sambil menarik kuda mereka.

::

Di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di sudut kota, Caroline tertidur di dalam kereta yang tertambat di halaman depan. Jejak air mata di wajahnya mulai mengering. Rambutnya yang disanggul telah kusut. Sambil terlelap dia mengigau, "Mama…"

::

Sebuah ruangan di kantor polisi kota Manchester yang biasanya sepi, kini ramai karena Hinata dan Sai yang mereka bawa karena menganggu ketertiban orang-orang bersikeras untuk keluar.

"Kau mengerti tidak, sih? Ada anak hilang di sana!"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bebas menggedor setiap pintu semua orang di tengah malam begini," sahut sang opsir kalem. Dia memberikan dua mug coklat panas pada tamunya, lalu duduk di kursi utama yang jadi singasananya. "Aku jadi menerima banyak keluhan."

Di kursi kayu yang keras dan tak nyaman, Hinata hanya diam sambil melihat asap putih yang mengepul dari coklat hangat miliknya. Bibirnya bergetar. Sai tahu dia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Dengar, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ada di kondisi sepertimu saat ini, tapi dia," katanya sambil menunjuk Hinata, "ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, telah lelah menangis dari tadi. Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Sai mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tensi yang kelewat tinggi menguras semua energi yang dia punya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebagai temanmu, aku tak menyangka kau ini Sai yang dulu jadi teman sekamarku." Dia menghela nafas malas, "Kau terlalu emosian sekarang. Padahal dulu kau begitu acuh." Kemudian dia berdiri, memanggil beberapa anak buahnya dan memerintahkan mereka menyisir seluruh kota, lalu mengajak Sai dan Hinata bersama mencari Caroline juga.

::

Dini hari, Caroline terbangun. Menyingkap tirai jendela kereta yang berwarna kuning gading, dia melihat sinar mentari yang mulai keluar dari balik horizon. Berusaha untuk membuang rasa takutnya, gadis kecil yang diakui sebagai anak Hinata menghela nafas.

Selanjutnya, pintu kereta yang terbuka menandakan petualangan barunya dimulai.

::

Rumah keluarga Springfield yang kecil jadi pemberhentian Hinata selanjutnya. Hidan, sang opsir yang ternyata teman satu sekolah Sai dulunya, maju dan mengetuk pintu kayu berukir sederhana. "Permisi," katanya dengan nada sopan.

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria tua yang kelihatan bingung karena ada seorang opsir yang bertemu pagi-pagi buta. "Oh… ada apa?" tanyanya. Dia melirik wanita muda yang terisak dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Dari pakaiannya, mereka berdua pasti seorang bangsawan. Mungkin pasangan suami-isteri baru.

"Begini tuan Springfield," Hidan menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "apakah tadi malam Anda ada mengantar orang ke pesta di rumah keluarga Uzumaki?"

Alis si pria tua berkerut, "Ya," jawabnya, "Ada apa?"

"Begini… sepertinya ada seorang anak yang terbawa kereta Anda saat pulang."

Raut wajah terkejut jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Kulit tua yang mulai kering jadi nampak lebih punya banyak kerutan. "Mustahil…" suaranya pelan, hampir berbisik.

Hidan memijat pelipisnya. Dia tahu ini akan menjadi lebih buruk. "Kami telah memeriksa kereta Anda," tunjuknya pada kereta hitam yang tertambat sekitar lima meter dari serambi rumah yang berlantai kayu, "dan keretanya kosong. Apakah Anda ada melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan mata biru, berusia sekitar sembilan tahun, dan memakai gaun berenda berwarna merah muda?"

Springfield tua yang bekerja sebagai seorang kusir kereta menggeleng. Sang opsir mendecih kesal. Hinata mulai menangis, dan Sai terlihat gusar.

::

1829, siang hari di Manchester.

Aroma roti panggang menguar dari sebuah bakery besar yang cukup ramai. Dari emperan, Caroline kecil cuma bisa menelan ludah melihat roti panggang ukuran besar yang dipajang di etalase toko lengkap dengan hiasannya yang cantik.

"Lapar…" keluhnya.

::

"Makanlah."

Ratatouli, sebuah restaurant Prancis jadi tempat yang dipilih Sai untuk berhenti sejenak. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang lain yang melihat mereka, pemuda bangsawan yang hobi melukis itu mengambil piring Hinata dan menyendokkan makanan ke arahnya.

Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Wajahnya begitu sembab dan dia terus diam. Sai yang merasa diabaikan merenggut kesal. "Kau harus makan," katanya lagi, berusaha membujuk, "Kalau kau ingin segera menemukan anak itu, Caroline, isi tubuhmu dengan gizi yang cukup."

"Aku ingin segera mencarinya…" Hinata memohon, "… kita cari sekarang saja," tambahnya, "Bagaimana Sai?" Dia hampir menangis lagi saat mengatakannya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu mencarinya." Sai kembali berniat menyuapi Hinata, "Kemana pun kau pergi ,aku akan ikut. Aku janji."

Hinata mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu menarik bangkunya mendekat ke arah meja, kemudian kepalanya terjulur maju, menyambut suapan Sai yang terkejut dan takjub.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," Sai tersenyum, "Bagaimana mungkin kau jadi ibu Caroline?" lalu dia tertawa. Suasananya benar-benar hangat.

::

Caroline berjalan mengikuti bau yang tercium begitu lezat dari arah dalam stasiun kereta. Dengan kaki mungilnya, dia yang kelaparan langsung berlari masuk, mengikuti satu troli berisi penuh bahan makanan untuk persediaan dapur dalam kereta.

Tanpa sadar, puteri angkat Hyuuga Hinata itu masuk ke dalam gerbong yang langsung tertutup dan mulai berjalan. Samar-samar, suara pemberitahuan yang menggema di koridor stasiun mengumumkan keberangkatan ke Liverpool.

Saat melihat ke jendela kecil dalam gerbong barang, sebuah liontin berbandul zambrud berbentuk prisma nampak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai koridor. "Oh! Kalungku!" pekiknya.

::

"Bagaimana?"

Kantor kepolisian kota Manchester jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Para anggota kepolisian sibuk berlalu-lalang, mencari seorang gadis kecil yang hilang. Di sebuah ruangan berjendela lebar, Hidan yang baru menerima laporan dari bawahannya langsung masuk dan menghadap teman lamanya. Sekilas matanya melihat iba pada Hinata yang terlihat pucat, lalu menggeleng pada Sai.

Kabar buruk.

"Dia… kemungkinan besar tidak ada di kota ini."

::

Chapter 2 completed.

::

**Trixy, saya ambil dari nama kuda milik Laura Wilder, dalam kisah empat tahun pertama. Haha, saya emang doyan baca buku lawas. XD**

**Ratatouli, dari kartun tentang seorang pramusaji, kalau gak salah namanya Luigi, yang dibantu oleh seekor tikus yang punya pemikiran luar biasa layaknya manusia.**

**Terus, nama Springfield untuk sang kakek tua, saya comot dari keluarga Springfield, sebuah keluarga detektif yang punya anak kembar, yang bekerja untuk Veritas Project. Novel misteri karya Frank Perreti.**

**Sebelum lupa, polisi yang didatangi Hanabi gak sama sama yang nangkap Hinata. Hidan ada di departemen kepolisian kota, sementara Hanabi datang di kantor polisi di kawasan pinggiran yang berada dekat dengan rumah keluarga bangsawan. Yah, semoga nggak bikin bingung.**

**Disclaimer ada di chapter 1. Saya males nulis… XD**

**Semoga hasilnya gak terlalu jelek untuk dibaca.**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan review.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12.**


	3. Chapter 3

::

**#3**

**I've Got Daddy**

::

"Kami telah melakukan penyisiran di seluruh kota," Hidan berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela, "bahkan di setiap rumah dan panti sosial," matanya bergerak mengikuti kumpulan manusia yang berlalu lalang melewati kantor polisi, "namun dia tidak ada."

"Mungkin dia ada di tempat lain." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Dia tak mungkin pergi jauh," tambahnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sang opsir menghela nafas lelah, lalu berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu ke atas meja. "Kau kenal benda itu?" tanyanya yang lebih diarahkan pada Hinata.

Dengan ragu Hinata menjulurkan tangannya, meraih benda itu untuk ia lihat lebih dekat. Tak salah lagi. Ini… "Kalung Caroline?" tanyanya hampir tak percaya, lalu matanya langsung beralih pada satu-satunya pria berambut silver di ruangan itu, "Di mana kalian menemukannya?"

"Stasiun kereta. Dan seseorang melihat ciri-ciri bocah yang mirip dengan Caroline." Hidan menutup mata sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Dan bocah itu… menaiki kereta menuju Liverpool."

Liontin dalam genggaman Hinata jatuh ke lantai saat tangannya kehilangan tenaga dan terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

Sai, tak diragukan lagi, panik.

::

"Kakak!" Hanabi menghambur ke arah Hyuuga sulung yang nampak begitu berantakan, "Bagaimana? Mana Caroline?" tanyanya. Hinata yang menunduk lemah membuat Hanabi langsung beralih pada cowok pucat yang terus memapah Hinata yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Bawa kakakmu ke kamar," katanya pada Hanabi, "Istirahatlah Hinata. Biar aku yang ke Liverpool." Sai melepaskan pegangannya, tapi tangan Hinata meraihnya, "Jangan," suaranya serak, "izinkan aku ikut," pintanya hampir putus asa, "Aku tak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku janji," sambung Hinata, "Kau boleh meninggalkanku di tengah jalan jika pingsan atau sakit."

Ruang tamu yang megah di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang luas terasa begitu sempit saat Sai melihat lagi ekspresi menyedihkan milik Hinata. "Bukan itu yang ku maksud."

"Lantas apa?" Hinata menyahut.

Alis Sai berkerut, "Kau," katanya sambil menyentuhkan dahi gadis yang dia taksir dengan ujung telunjuknya, "selain bodoh, juga keras kepala."

Hinata diam, menanti lanjutan kata-kata Sai yang ia tahu belum selesai.

"Oke. Kau boleh ikut. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Sai mengangkat tangannya, lalu menarik lengan kemeja untuk melihat jam tangan mahal yang begitu berkilau, "Kereta ke Liverpool akan berangkat sekitar satu jam lagi, selama itu, isilah perutmu. Makan yang kenyang, setelah itu kau baru boleh ikut. Bagaimana?"

Mata Hinata berbinar, perlahan senyumnya muncul untuk yang pertama dalam hari ini. "Terima kasih!" serunya bersemangat. Dan entah saking senangnya atau apa, dia refleks memeluk Sai dengan sangat erat.

Hanabi sukses menganga.

Sementara Sai sedikit merona.

::

"Katakan," suara Hanabi yang muncul akibat kombinasi rasa terkejut, haru, ingin tahu, dan jahil, membuat Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang selalu jadi trade-mark-nya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mulai menguasai pikirannya. "Kau... naksir kakakku."

Binggo!

Hanabi pinter, deh!

"Aku benar, kan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sai kalem.

"Iya."

"Memang kelihatan, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Hanabi kelewat keras. Beberapa maid yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar rumah jadi berhenti akibat suaranya yang super besar. "Kelihatan jelas," bisiknya kemudian.

"Begitu, ya?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "Tapi sayang," katanya kemudian, "Hinata itu cukup lemot untuk bisa ngelihat ada cowok keren yang naksir dia," raut wajah Hanabi berubah jadi iba, "Dia udah terlalu kepincut sama Naruto, sih."

"Oh…" sahut Sai sekenanya. "Kalau begitu…" dia mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di atas meja, lalu mulai menyesap isinya, "… bantu aku. Kau mau?"

Hanabi mengeluarkan pandangan sinisnya, "Biar ku pikir-pikir dulu, ya…" dia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagu, seolah berpikir, "Kau itu suka menghina kakakku," dia mulai berbicara, "ngatain dia bodoh."

"Kau juga sama. Bilang dia lemot." Mata hitam si cowok pucat tenggelam saat ia tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya, Hanabi lawan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau juga memotong perkataanku. Itu gak sopan, tahu!" kilatan api dari sepasang bola mata jernih nyaris tak berpupil muncul sebagai akibat dari rasa tersinggung Hanabi yang terusik. "Kau ini bangsawan bukan, sih?"

"Entahlah," sahut Sai, "Aku ini bangsawan bukan, ya?"

Hanabi mulai frustasi dan akhirnya malah menarik rambutnya sendiri, "Duh! Kau yang butuh pertolonganku, kok malah cari kesal. Gak mau ku bantu, nih?" ancamnya.

"…"

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu!" perintah adik Hinata yang mulai kehilangan kendali atas emosinya, "menyebalkan!"

"Restui aku bersama kakakmu, oke?"

Hyuuga yang punya gen mirip sekali dengan Hiashi sang ayah menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap calon kakak iparnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-bilang-tadi?

"Restui aku jadi kakak iparmu," Sai mengulangi permintaannya.

"Hm?" Hanabi yang ngerasa jadi orang penting pura-pura gak dengar.

"Mau ya?"

"Oke!" sahutnya dengan cengiran yang kalau itu Hinata sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Ya. Ya. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Hyuuga Hanabi memang aneh.

::

"Kami telah mengirim telegram ke Liverpool. Semoga kepolisian di sana menerimanya tepat waktu."

Pukul setengah satu siang, Hinata ditemani Sai dan Hidan berangkat dari Manchester menuju kota industri lainnya di daratan Inggris. Bergabung dengan belasan orang lain dalam gerbong VIP yang punya tempat duduk lebih nyaman dari gerbong lainnya, Hinata yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur. Kepalanya terantuk ringan dengan kaca jendela, membuat Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya merelakan bahunya menjadi bantalan gadis yang terlelap.

Suara Hidan yang tertawa kecil membuat Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah manis yang selalu dia suka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Well," Hidan mulai menyandarkan bahunya ke sofa empuk yang dipadu dengan kain beludru lembut yang memanjakan, "aku tak pernah mengira sebelumnya," tawanya menghilang, berganti senyum penuh misteri mirip seorang psikopat, "kau jatuh cinta pada wanita ini!" lalu dia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Sai facepalm menghadapi temannya yang hampir se-hiperaktif Naruto. "Diamlah, nanti kau membangunkannya."

Sementara itu, Hinata yang masih tertidur menggeliat kecil di sebelah Sai.

Wajah pucat sang tuan muda memerah.

Tawa Hidan semakin tak bisa dikendalikan.

::

Caroline yang kekenyangan keluar mengendap-endap dari gerbong yang telah berhenti. Dari pintu yang terbuka, dapat terlihat kalau kotak kayu yang berisi sosis terbuka dan beberapa terserak begitu saja. Saat hendak menutup pintu untuk mengaburkan aksinya, bahunya menerima beban lebih dari sebuah tangan yang menepuknya.

"Hei!"

Caroline refleks berbalik dan membeku.

Gawat! Ketahuan!

::

"Kita tiba."

Saat menginjakkan kakinya di kota yang diduga menjadi tempat Caroline singgah, Hinata disuguhi pemandangan yang tak jauh beda dengan Manchester, kota asalnya. Bangunan tinggi, mobilitas yang ramai, industri yang berkembang pesat, dan pekerja. Termasuk anak-anak.

"Ayo. Kita harus ke kantor polisi." Hidan yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ketua rombongan maju lebih dahulu, diikuti dua orang lainnya.

Ada alasan kenapa Sai menggenggam tangan Hinata erat saat itu. Jalanan di kota ini terlalu ramai, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk terpisah. Tapi saat gadis yang mendapat perhatian ekstra darinya justru menggenggam balik tangannya, cowok keren yang selalu jadi idola diantara gadis-gadis kaya itu tersenyum sumringah. Rasa senang yang amat sangat pasti jadi pemicunya.

::

"Aku gak mencuri, kok. Tolong bebaskan aku, pak!" Caroline yang ketakutan dan panik terus menyangkal semua tuduhan yang tak pernah diberikan padanya.

Seorang pria muda berambut merah menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga, "Memang kapan aku bilang mencuri?" tanyanya, memancing si bocah lugu yang gak tahu kalau dia dijahili.

"Memang enggak, ya?" tanya balik Caroline.

Sasori tertawa. "Enggak. Tenang saja."

Caroline ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Caroline?"

Bocah kecil yang mulai bisa merasa tenang kembali lagi terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut yang selalu dia kenal. Lamat-lamat dia berbalik, dan melihat Hinata yang menangis di depan pintu. "Mama!" serunya, lalu berlari dan memeluk Hinata yang segera berjongkok untuk meraih puterinya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya!" serunya riang.

Awalnya, Caroline sempat berpikir agar menunggu waktu natal untuk bisa meminta pada Tuhan agar mengirimkan kembali mama padanya. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya secepat ini. "Aku akan terus jadi anak baik," gumamnya. Caroline mengantuk, dan ia ingin tidur.

Perlahan, tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Hinata yang menyadari lengan anaknya tak lagi memeluk lehernya erat langsung panik. "Caroline!" teriaknya, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sai langsung menyingkirkan Hidan lalu mengambil Caroline dari pelukan Hinata. "Di mana rumah sakit terdekat?"

"Sekitar satu blok dari sini," Sasori menyahut. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu, lalu berlari diikuti Sai yang menggendong Caroline.

::

"Hinata?"

Seorang dokter berjubah putih berjalan mendekati sepasang bangsawan dan dua orang polisi yang tengah membawa seorang anak kecil. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak pada sang resepsionis untuk menoleh.

"K-Kabuto?"

"Hai!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Hinata mengembang, lalu meraih tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. "Syukurlah," katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, "Tolong, Caroline… anakku pingsan."

Sebagai dokter, Kabuto harus selalu mendahulukan kepentingan pasien. Dengan prinsip itu, dia menekan segala rasa penasaran dan kecewa yang bercampur dalam hati, lalu membawa mereka masuk ke ruang prakteknya.

::

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut platina yang sudah tiga tahun tak pernah dilihat Hinata. Kacamata bulat yang selalu tak pernah absen dari wajahnya berkilat saat terkena sinar matahari yang langsung masuk dari jendela yang dibelakangi Hinata.

Wanita itu masih saja duduk setia di samping ranjang puterinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat Caroline. Saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat, wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk segera terangkat.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya kelelahan." Kabuto mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata, tangannya naik menyentuh kepala gadis itu, "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi puterimu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Beberapa tahun tak bertemu, dan kau sudah punya anak." Kabuto mulai mengaku, "Aku kecewa."

Hinata tersenyum maklum, "Maaf."

Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Caroline yang tertidur nyenyak, "Kau menyayanginya seperti anakmu sendiri. Padahal kau bukan ibu kandungnya."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip, Hinata."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"…"

"Laki-laki tadi…" agak sedikit ragu Kabuto melanjutkan, "… ayah anak ini, ya?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan menikah dengan orang yang sudah punya anak?" dokter muda yang sedang cemburu ini jelas sudah salah paham.

Hinata terdiam.

"Dalam surat kau tak pernah bilang tentang hal ini. Padahal aku sudah gembira sekali saat tahu Naruto bertunangan dengan orang lain. Aku bahkan berniat melamarmu Desember tahun ini." Tangannya bergerak, mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang erat.

Angin berhembus masuk dari jendela. Tirai tipis menari indah sambil berpegang pada kawat yang melintang di atas jendela. Suasana ruangan jadi sedikit menyenangkan.

Di balik dinding sebelah luar, di sebelah pintu kayu yang terbuka, Sai menyandarkan dirinya sambil mengamati langit-langit yang tak menarik. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

::

"Kau membuat semuanya khawatir."

Malam hari, di rumah sakit kota Liverpool. Jalanan kota sudah sepi. Sai masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Caroline. Berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang tengah tertidur sambil terus menjaga puteri angkatnya, tangannya mengelus kepala bocah kecil berambut pirang.

"Cepat sembuh." Suaranya yang ringan terbang terbawa angin. Dia melirik Hinata sebentar, sebelum menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil sang heiress dengan lengan, kemudian membaringkannya di sofa panjang di pojok ruangan.

Senyum tulus muncul saat Sai menunduk, memberi kecupan ringan di dahi Hinata.

"Ayah baru," gumam Caroline pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata terbangun. Dia menguap, lalu kembali tertidur. Kali ini, dengan perasaan lega. Karena dia tahu ada yang akan menjaganya dan Hinata.

::

Chapter 3 completed.

::

**Yah… ada banyak kekurangan. Saya tahu. semoga masih cukup bagus untuk dibaca.**

**Review ya?**

**Salam…**

**Marinebalu12**


	4. Chapter 4

::

**#4**

**Jealous**

::

"Om! Om!" Caroline kecil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Si cowok pucat yang ngerasa dipanggil berhenti, "Apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Om itu… papaku, bukan?"

Kota Liverpool yang selalu ramai hampir tak punya celah yang lengang, termasuk di stasiun keretanya. Sai yang berdiri menunggu kereta menggenggam erat tangan anak kecil yang mengira dia ayahnya. Caroline yang pendek memaksa Sai untuk menunduk setara dengannya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Caroline tersenyum sumringah, "Kalau aku tentu saja mau!" serunya riang, "Aku panggil Papa, boleh ya?"

Sai nyengir lebar.

Artinya, dia setuju.

"Oh, syukurlah aku tak ketinggalan." Dari balik kerumunan manusia yang tak saling kenal, Hinata muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sai kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar bego." Gerutunya pelan, tapi Hinata yang selalu rajin merawat kebersihan telinganya gak mungkin salah dengar.

Duh, baru aja akur, Sai udah ngajak musuhan aja.

"Mama dari mana?"

Syukurlah ada Caroline yang meskipun gak sadar dia udah bawa kedamaian di hati Hinata yang sering gak nyaman. Dengan senyum lembut laksana bidadari di khayangan, dia mengelus kepala Caroline lembut, "Tadi, mama berpamitan pada paman Yakushi."

Twitch!

Wajah mengkilat bebas kerutan milik Sai langsung retak.

"Ngapain pamitan sama si kakek dokter?" ada nada tersinggung, juga kesal, dan yang paling dominan, kebencian. Ketiga-tiganya elemen dari rasa tak rela yang menimbulkan dengki dan amarah, bahasa kerennya sih Jealous atau jeles, atau cemburu, banyak juga yang bilang cembokur.

Si gadis kecil yang seharusnya belum ngerti peristiwa gini-ginian, manggut-manggut sambil nampilin muka berpikir kayak yang dimiliki professor ubanan yang kepalanya hampir botak. 'Papa lagi cemburu sama Mama!' pekiknya dalam hati.

::

Minggu pagi jadi hari yang menyenangkan buat OC tercinta kita yang langsung dapat peran utama. Jalan-jalan di sudut kota Manchester dengan papa dan mama yang menggandengnya erat membuat wajahnya berbinar bahagia. Senyum manis terus menempel di wajahnya yang memancarkan aura positif.

Hinata cuma seorang gadis biasa yang sering diejek bego atau bodoh oleh Sai. Dia awalnya gak terima, tapi hari ini kok rasanya julukkan itu cocok sekali karena dia sama sekali gak bisa ngerti alasan cowok pucat yang doyan senyum ini datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi lalu mengajak anaknya Caroline ke Katedral di pusat kota.

Dan yang paling membuat Hinata frustasi adalah…

"Papa! Aku mau beli itu dulu!" tunjuk anggota termuda dari mereka bertiga.

Sejak kapan puteri kesayangannya manggil Sai dengan sebutan 'Papa'?

Mengerikan?

Iya. Sangat mengerikan.

"Boleh. Ayo!"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong di tengah jalan.

Dari balik kerumunan yang ramai dan sumpek itu, Hinata bisa melihat Sai yang tertawa bahagia bersama anaknya. Mau tak mau, si Hyuuga bernafas lega.

Sepertinya mereka berdua cocok.

Mungkin Sai bisa jadi ayah yang baik.

.

.

.

?

Sai jadi ayah? Yang baik?

Ayah siapa?

Bukan Caroline, kan?

"Mama! Ayo sini!" Caroline berteriak sambil melambai.

"Ayo, Ma! Kemari!" Sai juga ikut-ikutan.

Hinata segera mengangguk, "I-iya," lalu segera menyeberang.

Mungkin… kalau Sai jadi ayah Caroline… gak akan ada masalah.

Iya, kan?

::

"Sakura, suapin aku!"

Nada manja dari putera tunggal keluarga Namikaze membuahkan benjolan dari tunangannya tercinta. Melihat sepasang orang dewasa di depannya, Caroline tertawa. Sementara itu, Hinata terus menunduk sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang saling tergenggam di bawah meja.

Selesai acara kebaktian dari Katedral, ternyata Naruto yang juga ikut, mengajak mereka bertiga bergabung untuk makan di restaurant milik pamannya.

"Jangan manja!" gerutu sang tunangan. Meski nada bicaranya terkesan marah, nyatanya dia tersenyum.

Hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk tak menangis semakin sulit membendung air matanya saat telapak tangan bukan miliknya membungkus genggamannya. Sai menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengelus punggung tangan Hinata yang lebih kecil, seolah bilang "Tegarlah."

Dia yang awalnya bersedih, kini jadi terharu.

Jangan. Jangan di sini. Hatinya bilang begitu. Tapi Hinata tahu ini batasnya. Jadi dia berdiri, lalu tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya dia bicara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, "M-maaf, kami harus pergi." Kemudian pergi begitu saja, menarik Caroline yang kebingungan. Langkahnya dia pacu cepat-cepat. Gaun terusan panjang membuatnya hampir terjatuh berkali-kali, tapi Hinata tetap tak melambat. Berkali-kali kata maaf keluar karena menabrak orang lain.

Sai langsung berdiri dan mengejar.

Dua orang yang tersisa masih tertegun tak percaya.

::

"Hyuuga, tunggu!" Sai berlari. Jas hitamnya berkibar karena angin. Derap pantofelnya hilang tertelan keramaian jalanan kota Manchester yang selalu penuh. "Hinata, tunggu!"

Si Hyuuga yang dipanggil telah sampai di seberang jalan. Sai ingin mengejar, tapi terhalangi rombongan kereta kuda yang lewat.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Mama…." Caroline menarik-narik tangan Hinata, "… papa masih ketinggalan."

Hinata tak menyahut. Langkahnya tetap dan teratur. Caroline masih berusaha membuatnya berhenti, tapi mamanya tak peduli. sampai akhirnya…

"Hinata!"

Hinata berhenti.

"Apa apa denganmu?"

Caroline berbalik, lalu tersenyum riang saat tahu papanya datang.

Bahu Hinata bergetar, setengah mati dia menahan, namun gagal. Air matanya mulai turun. Beberapa jatuh ke atas kepala Caroline. Si bocah mendongak, terkejut melihat mamanya yang bersedih.

Sai langsung mengambil langkah maju dan menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis itu berbalik. "Kau terluka? Masih menyukainya?" tanyanya. Kedua tangannya menekan sisi wajah sang Heiress.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tangan Sai terlepas, beralih memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Sangat menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sangat, sangat menyukainya?"

"Ya."

"Seperti apa?"

Hinata berjinjit, lalu berbisik, "Seperti diriku sendiri," katanya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya, menangis lagi.

"Tak masalah," Sai menenangkan, "Kau punya Caroline yang sayang padamu," lalu mengelus lembut kepala gadisnya, "Kalau mau, aku juga akan ada untukmu."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

Hinata mencengkram punggung Sai, merengkuhnya erat.

Caroline datang dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Aku sama Papa sayang Mama. Mama jangan sedih lagi, ya?"

::

Chapter 4 Completed

::

**Chapter depan episode terakhir. Semoga masih mau membaca.**

**Siang ini, saya jadi rindu sama kelompok vocal group saat SMA dulu yang sekarang udah gak eksis karena anggotanya yang terpencar-pencar. Salahkan synopsis drama Dream-High yang saya baca. Ceritanya bener-bener nyentuh dan kena banget sama saya. Yah, meskipun romansanya gak pernah ada di kehidupan nyata saya. T.T… #malah curhat.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	5. Chapter 5

::

**#5**

**Marry Me**

::

Angin yang cukup keras bertiup dari arah selatan. Awan yang bergulung tebal menandakan akan segera turun hujan. Tidak. Mungkin badai. Beberapa daun yang tak kuat bertahan pada carangnya terbang, ikut melayang di udara, terbawa dan melewati sebuah jendela berdaun kaca di salah satu kamar rumah keluarga Hyuuga .

Di dalam, Hinata bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya dengan mata terbuka.

Insomnia.

"Kenapa?" dari tadi, dia bertanya sendiri. Lampu telah padam, malam tak panas, tapi dia tak bisa tidur. Peristiwa tadi siang terus terbayang, dan wajahnya memerah.

Kalau Sai tahu Hinata terus memikirkannya seharian ini, akan seperti apa reaksinya?

::

"Mama, untuk apa kuas dan cat-cat itu?"

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasih pada Sai yang selalu bersedia menemaninya. Di depan meja counter, dia meletakkan beberapa kuas lukis, cat minyak, dan kanvas. Hinata tahu Sai sangat suka melukis, jadi mungkin ini akan jadi hadiah yang tepat.

"Terima kasih," ujar sang pelayan toko.

Hinata tersenyum. Kakinya bergerak ke arah pintu keluar, diikuti Caroline.

"Ma… Mama belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Untuk paman Sai," sahutnya kalem.

"Papa?"

Papa?

Hinata tertawa kecil. Papa. Sai. Membayangkan pria murah senyum itu menjadi seorang ayah bijak dan baik dengan kata-katanya yang kelewat jujur dan tajam… mungkinkah?

"Papa?"

Nada puterinya berubah saat mengucapkan kata itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Bel yang ada di depan pintu toko berbunyi, lalu sepasang muda-mudi masuk.

"Selamat datang!" sapa penjaga yang ada di depan dengan ramah.

Hinata langsung menarik puterinya, menghadap sebuah rak berisi suvenir-suvenir kerajinan tangan yang ada di sayap kanan toko.

.

.

.

"Mau cari apa, tuan?" bocah berkulit hitam berusia belasan yang tadi menyambut Sai bertanya.

"Kami cari peralatan lukis," sahut wanita muda cantik sambil menggandeng tangan pasangannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Tenang. Tenang. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan hal yang buruk. Ini tak ada apa-apanya. Sembari menguatkan dirinya sendiri, Hinata memaksakan kepala Caroline untuk tetap tertuju ke depan.

Jangan sampai Sai melihat mereka berdua.

"Tuan, arahnya sebelah sini."

"Sai, sini!"

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut. Dia terus berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Itu tempat suvenir, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Ketahuan!

Tak menemukan jalan lain, Hinata berbalik, "Uh… Hai…" sapanya. Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus. Sai tahu Hinata gugup.

"Hei, Sai… kau ngapain?" gadis itu datang dan kembali bergelayut manja di lengan orang yang berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Hinata dari Naruto.

Alis Hinata berkerut sembari memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Papa!"

Fokus Sai yang awalnya terpusat pada Hinata terpecah saat suara riang bocah kecil yang menyapanya. "Hai, Caroline."

"Papa?" gadis yang belakangan diketahui bernama Yakumo ikut bicara.

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk, "Caroline asal bicara." Saat selesai mengatakannya, Caroline cemberut. "Ah… kami pergi dulu."

::

Tahun 1829, Manchester, Inggris.

Hinata menangis dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah.

Gaunnya sedikit berkibar karena berjalan terlalu cepat. Kakinya terhentak-hentak, dia marah, sekaligus kesal. Rambutnya yang disanggul berantakan. Pucuk hidungnya memerah.

"Ma? Kenapa kita tak menunggu Papa?"

Jalanan bising bukan jadi alasan Hinata mengabaikan puterinya, tapi dia tetap memilih diam.

"Ma…"

"Dia bukan Papa," sahut Hinata cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil sebuah kereta yang parkir di seberang jalan.

"Tapi dari tadi papa terus berjalan di belakang kita."

Tangan yang sedari tadi terjulur, jatuh.

::

"Katakan… mau sampai kapan mendiamkanku?" Sai bertanya dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang wajahnya di atas meja. Senyum menyebalkannya terus terpampang, membuat Hinata jengah.

Angin bertiup lembut sore itu. Taman yang cantik jadi semakin indah. Di kursi taman, sepasang anak muda duduk berhadapan.

Hinata kebas, duduk sekitar tiga jam sambil berhadapan dengan orang seperti Sai benar-benar menguras semua energinya. Dia lelah. "Siapa yang mendiamkanmu?"

"Kau," sahutnya ringan, "Kau mendiamkanku. Tiga jam."'

"Baiklah," Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah, "aku mau pulang," lalu bangkit berdiri dan memanggil Caroline yang asyik bermain bersama seorang bocah laki-laki di bak pasir.

"Kau bahkan lari dariku!" Sai ikut berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir menghilang.

Hinata menunduk. Bibirnya yang bergetar ia gigit. Ia berusaha kerasa agar tak menangis. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya sebelum pergi dan mengajak Caroline turut serta.

Hinata berjalan semakin jauh, namun Sai tak membiarkannya. "Apa masalahmu, Hyuuga Hinata?" tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Hinata sebelum gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Apa masalahku?" tanyanya saat berbalik, "Apa masalahku?" ulangnya lagi, "Apa masalahku!" Sai begitu terkejut saat Hyuuga yang selalu berusaha dikejarnya menampakan wajah bersedih, "Masalahku adalah kau!" Hinata menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat, "Kau adalah masalahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau datang, menghinaku, berkata yang buruk padaku. Lalu menghiburku, menjadi penolong, dan bilang akan selalu ada untukku," nafas Hinata mulai tersengal-sengal, "Lalu kau datang dan tersenyum padaku dengan seseorang yang menggandeng lenganmu? Seolah tak ada apa-apa? Apa itu pantas?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oho!

Alles klar?

Semuanya jelas?

Sai yang awalnya bengong mulai tersenyum perlahan, membuat Hinata kesal. "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya masih sambil sesenggukan.

"Ini… artinya… kau suka padaku, kan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Kau… cemburu, kan?"

"T-tidak!"

"Mengaku saja lah."

"Mengaku apa?" tanya Hinata sambil membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Dia itu sepupuku. Kami sangat dekat, sampai-sampai kami berdua jadi seperti kakak adik. Aku sayang padanya sebagai kakak, dia pun sayang padaku sebagai adik." Sai nyengir, "Tapi aku dan kau berbeda. Hubungan kita…" si pemuda pucat yang hampir tak pernah gugup kini menunduk menyembunyikan kekalutannya, "… perasaanku padamu bukan seperti itu." Sai menghela nafas, sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba jadi orang payah yang menyedihkan, "Tidak seperti hubungan antara kau dan Caroline juga. Kau mengambilnya dari panti asuhan karena sayang. Aku juga sayang padanya, tapi sayangku padamu berbeda." Tangannya tergenggam.

"…"

Sai yang tak mendapat tanggapam bergerak cepat ke hadapan gadis itu. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya, "Sayangku seperti itu padamu." Tatapannya aneh. terlalu tajam bagi Hinata. "Menikahlah denganku," pintanya, "Mau ya?"

::

Hari Sabtu, bulan Juni 1831.

Tepat jam sepuluh pagi, resepsi pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Berlokasi di areal taman keluarga Hyuuga yang cukup luas, sepasang pengantin berdiri di sebuah altar bernuansa putih, menghadap seorang pendeta tua yang terlihat ramah.

Usai mengucapkan janji nikah, Hinata berbalik, menatap hadirin yang datang satu persatu. Ada Hiashi yang tersenyum, lalu Hanabi yang masih mengomeli Caroline, Neji juga ada. Lalu Naruto bersama Sakura dan anak mereka. Kemudian Ino, dan yang lainnya.

Ada rasa senang, juga rasa haru.

Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu.

"Kalau menangis, menangis saja."

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sai, "Kau tidak malu?" tanyanya, "Isterimu menangis di hari pernikahannya. Orang akan berprasangka buruk padamu."

"Ah!" Sai nyengir, "Nggak mungkin," sangkalnya, "Kau itu gadis cengeng. Semua juga tahu itu." Senyum jahilnya muncul, "Tukang nangis. Menyedihkan."

Hinata malah tersenyum.

Iya. Menyedihkan. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata memang menyedihkan, bukan? Itulah sebabnya ada Sai. Dia membutuhkan Sai untuk melindunginya. Karena itu Hinata bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, karena pemuda itu selalu ada bersamanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata langsung membalik tubuh suaminya untuk memblokir pandangan para hadirin, lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sai terkejut, dan cuma bisa diam.

Hinata tertawa senang.

.

.

Dia Hinata yang sering diejek bodoh.

Dia Sai yang selalu berlagak pintar.

Tapi saat si gadis bodoh bersedih dan menangis, si pemuda langsung datang dan menolongnya. Dia tidak menghibur, tapi si gadis akan selalu merasa lega saat bersamanya. Si gadis akhirnya bergantung pada si pemuda yang ternyata juga bergantung padanya. Ikatan mereka rumit, kadang menyenangkan, kadang juga menyusahkan. Tapi karena menyadari mereka seperti rantai yang tak akan bisa ada tanpa bersama, Hinata dan Sai, memilih untuk tetap bertahan. Bersama. Berdua.

.

.

.

…

…**FIN…**

…

::

**July 2011**

**Marry Me**

**A fanafiction by MarineBlau12**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah memberikan saya sebuah semangat untuk terus menulis. Menyenangkan mengetahui ada yang peduli pada tulisan ini.**

::


End file.
